


The Hunt

by CommanderKats



Series: The Hunt for the Dread Wolf [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Lavellan, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Hands, Kinky, Large Cock, M/M, Predator/Prey, Smut, Solas Smut, Sub Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats





	The Hunt

               The question seemed to solve itself quite easily, finding Solas waiting for him in his tower after he had returned back from the Western Approach. Arturo stopped at the top of the stairs seeing Solas pacing his room, the doors and windows still open from when he left. For a moment he watched him. The elf was far too tense for Arturo’s liking, no he much preferred him pliable under him. Solas stopped and looked at Arturo, finally sensing him there. Arturo couldn’t help but smile at the soft blush that covered Solas’ cheeks.

               “Hello Solas,” Arturo said stepping into his room and toward the elf like a lynx slinking towards it prey, “You know I thought of quite a few ways to get you to my tower.” He stopped just outside of Solas’ reach, the air between them crackled, “Never did I just think you would be here.” His voice honey-sweet.     

               Solas shuddered, the blush deepening and spreading down his neck, “Arturo,” Solas’ voice caught on his name, “I need to ask a favor of you.” He said trying to steady himself.

               Arturo leisurely walked around Solas to the other side of his desk and casually sat down in his chair, feet propping on his desk. “Tell me Solas,” His smiled wicked as Solas flushed with red, oh the words would do wonders to the elf, “Why I should do a favor for you?” He paused, his smile widening, “Because if I remember correctly you were the one that came the last time I saw you.” Arturo was sure he couldn’t get redder, but he was going to try, the sweetness in his embarrassment made Arturo’s cock strain against his breeches.

               Solas licked his lips, trying his best to shape words, “It’s a friend of mine, they need my help. I’m asking you to come with because I could use the assistance, if not I’ll go alone.” He said finding confidence.

               Arturo sighed, “Of course you’d take the fun from it.” He flung his legs to the floor, “Fine I will help but tomorrow.” Solas went to say something and Arturo held up a finger, “I have just gotten back my dear Solas from the Western Approach. What I need before I leave again is a hot bath and I nice cum and maybe if there’s time a nap.” Arturo smiled again, more predator than before. “I do believe you can help me with one of those.”

               Solas stood uncertain. He had gotten what he asked for, but Arturo didn’t know if he could do what he asked now and watching him struggle with it made him even harder. If Solas waited much longer his cock would burst through the breeches, Arturo was sure of it. Then he took a step towards Arturo and then another until Arturo found him standing him, still uncertain on what to do.

               “Good boy.” Arturo crooned, “Now come closer and get on your knees.” It Solas a moment before he obeyed, pushing Arturo’s legs apart as he got on his knees. Arturo’s breath came hard seeing the elf there. “Now,” His smile still there, big and predatory, “Make me cum.”

               It took Solas a moment to register the words Arturo said then his hands, shaky, found their way onto Arturo’s thighs. Slowly he moved his hands up the Arturo’s thighs, his hands slightly gripping the muscles until he got to the top of the breeches. There he looked confused; Arturo lifted his hips some and slid his breeches down to his thighs exposing his thick cock. Solas’ eyes widened at it and Arturo was glad at the reaction. If there was one thing that he was proud of it was the cock he had been blessed with.

               Arturo’s cock stood nearly a foot long, thick and veiny, the opposite of Arturo’s build. “Touch it.” Arturo said, his cock jumping in response.

               Again, Solas looked uncertain, Arturo’s cock bouncing, than slowly one hand left Arturo’s thighs and tentatively wrapped itself around his cock. Arturo sighed at the feeling, though the elf was uncertain what to do his hand was warm and felt marvelously good. Solas’ hand barely moved so Arturo thrust his hips up making his cock move in Solas hand. “You’ve not doing a very good time making me cum.” Arturo said lazily.

               Solas flushed and began to move his hand a little, small motions up and down. Arturo leaned his head back, eyes partially closed as he watched the elf gain encouragement. A soft moan escaped Arturo’s lips as Solas began to explore the full length of him. Glad that the elf had long fingers as they stroked him. Solas’ other hand came up, wrapping around the base of Arturo’s cock as he began to jerk the cock in earnest. Arturo couldn’t help the noises he made now, Solas was doing wonders and the deliciousness of his inexperience made it all the sweeter.

               Arturo leaned his head forward again, smiling as he watched Solas focus on his thick cock, “Solas,” He called and Solas looked up, eyes bright but not nearly to that point, “Use your mouth.” The wickedness that overcame Arturo was nearly enough to send him over the edge but look on Solas’ face nearly did it too. His eyes wide but he licked his lips and leaned forward, mouth just hovering over the head. He poked his tongue out, swirled it around the tip and withdrew his tongue back in, tasting Arturo on his lips.

               His tongue swirled the tip again and Arturo bucked his hips a little, nudging his cock deeper into his mouth. Solas’ mouth hot against his sensitive flesh as he took more of Arturo then he moved up releasing some of Arturo’s cock, then took more as his lips found their place. “Good boy.” Arturo said patting Solas’ cheek. The elf looked up at him, eyes wide and lustful with Arturo’s thick cock wrapped in his lips and it was the beginning of Arturo’s undoing.

               He felt it deep in the pit of him, a swelling so hot and fierce as Solas continued to watch him and Arturo continued to watch him bob on his cock. Faster, it came, piercing in its white-hot pleasure as Arturo thrust his hips into Solas’ mouth, cumming hot and fast. Solas’ eyes bright went brighter, the incredible blue that happen the other night and it racked more pleasure from Arturo. His eyes blinded, shut tight against the brightness as he came anew.               

               How long did it take for him to come back down? The world hazy in its pleasure aftermath as he found his focus, slowly, back on Solas. The brightness had left his eyes and it was just him again and in a world of wonder by the looks of it. Arturo brought his hand back to Solas’ cheek, bringing them both back to the presence, “You did very good Solas.” He stroked the cheek, hot skin, “Now I think I need a nice bath, you can go.” He smiled and stood up, pulling his breeches up his hips.

               Solas still on his knees as he walked towards his bathing room, stopping before entering to find the elf just now getting up, awkward in his movements. Solas began to leave, “Oh Solas,” He called, and the elf stopped, looking at Arturo, “Don’t touch yourself until I say.” The bright blue flashed in his eyes for a moment, curving Arturo’s smile into something wicked, “Now go.”


End file.
